1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mounted electronic component module and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface-mounted electronic component module suited to front ends of radio equipment such as cellular phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones and other equipment for mobile communication are becoming increasingly compact and lightweight. This leads to demands for more compact, shorter and lighter electronic components. Methods which meet such demands and by which mounting area is reduced by flip-chip connection of electronic component devices to a wiring substrate are publicly known (for example, see FIG. 8 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (kokai) Pub. No. 2002-118487.
However, mounting to a wiring substrate by flip-chip connection alone has, above all, presented the problem that inductance required for high-frequency circuit configuration cannot be obtained.
In this case, known methods are either mounting new chip discrete passive components such as inductors and capacitors to the wiring substrate or using a wiring substrate incorporating capacitors and inductors such as multilayer ceramic or low-temperature fired multilayer ceramic capacitors and inductors and mounting electronic component devices such as semiconductor components and surface acoustic wave filters atop that wiring substrate, for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (kokai) Pub. No. 2001-211097.
However, the former configuration runs counter to the demand for reduced mounting area. The latter, meanwhile, requires use of multilayer ceramic wiring substrate and the like as discussed above.
This results in thicker wiring substrate and further causes a detrimental effect, that is, increased weight of the wiring substrate itself.
On the other hand, wiring patterns are formed on a wiring substrate to which electronic component devices are mounted, and mounting positions of electronic component devices are determined accordingly. In such a case, mounting positions of electronic component devices are fixed, thus resulting in reduced freedom in system design.